


Dreaming Of The Possibilities

by ZaryaCoralCrystal



Series: Other Side Of The Hourglass [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, But it'll be sad looking back later, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleepovers, it's just really cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaryaCoralCrystal/pseuds/ZaryaCoralCrystal
Summary: Everyone in their family has sleeping troubles in one way or another, be it sleepwalking, insomnia, paranoia, or in Winter's case, nightmares.
Relationships: Summer & Winter
Series: Other Side Of The Hourglass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041505
Kudos: 1





	Dreaming Of The Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is the first story of my main characters that I'll be posting on here. This one focuses on Summer and Winter, twins, in the first chapter, and more on Nyx in the second chapter. I'll be making a story to explain a bit more about these characters. I just... have no clue how to introduce these characters since I've had them for... probably over a third of my life? So... you know.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! And feel free to comment anything you'd like to know about these characters!

“Summer?” Winter calls in a voice so much smaller than Summer has heard before, making her bolt from bed and look around. In front of her was Winter, who was standing at the end of the bed with an impassive face betrayed by fidgeting hands.

“What’s wrong, Winter?” Is the elder twin’s first response as she slowly made her way across the bed in an attempt to check the other over for any injuries. The low light made it difficult to tell, but there didn’t seem to be any injuries. In fact, Winter only looked… nervous about something.

With a shaky sigh, Winter motions for Summer to pull her up onto the bed. While the height wasn’t too difficult for Summer to traverse, Winter had been stunted in her growth, and was a lot smaller because of it. She usually tries to make up for it by acting older than she was, but tonight seems to be an exception. Summer pulls her twin up onto the bed without a word, only looking slightly expectant of an explanation.

Instead of an answer, Summer ends up with a blanket pulled over her head as Winter burrows into the blankets with a vigor usually not seen from her. It’s only after both are safely tucked away in soft vibrant blankets that smell of detergent and perfume, that Winter finally settles down and sighs. The type of sigh that Summer has come to recognize as Winter’s way of saying, “I feel safe now, which is good, because I’m about to bear my soul and emotions to you.”

“I had a nightmare.” Winter says with all the seriousness that only a child who’s seen too much, or perhaps only Winter, could possess. Of course, nightmares are nothing to laugh about. Not with the group they’ve found themselves a part of. So Summer looks back with the same intensity, albeit laced with an ample amount of sympathy. She doesn’t verbally respond, knowing that Winter is just trying to get her words together right now, and instead takes Winter’s hand into her own.

“We fought,” Winter shudders. “It started with Crystal and Midnight. They were angry at each other.” It wasn’t uncommon for those two to disagree. They had similar personalities but fairly different beliefs.

“They split up after it got phy-physical. Nyx was distraught over it.” It makes sense. Nyx acts like the mother of the group. Seeing those she pretty much treats like daughters hurt each other would be too much.

“They stopped being themselves. Crystal started hurting people, and Midnight would only help people if it had been Crystal who hurt them.” That was odd, but it was a nightmare, so anything could happen. 

“We also fought…” Oh. Oh. That is not something fun to think about. Summer leans forward and wraps Winter into a hug. It doesn’t stop tears from flowing, though that may be for the best.

All Summer can do is try to comfort the younger with soft humming and a safe place away from the world. Luckily, this does eventually calm Winter down, though she’s clearly still perturbed by the nightmare.

“Do you want to continue?” Summer softly asks. Winter shakes her head, probably exhausted from the emotions she had already let loose. She’s certainly shown more emotions tonight than she normally would in a year. But still, that nightmare might end up bothering her for a while.

Summer purses her lips for a minute, before smiling widely. “Winter, why don’t we go grab the others and make a pillow fort in the living room?” Crystal and Midnight might be a bit miffed about being woken up at... whatever time it is, but they will get to go right back to bed, so they’ll be fine. They would actually be more upset if they didn’t get to help, knowing them.

The younger twin nods, and Summer helps her get down from the too-tall bed. Summer then grabs as many of the pillows and blankets she can, handing a few to Winter. Taking them out to the living room takes more effort than expected with how many times they both nearly toppled over from tripping on any trailing blankets that got a bit too close to their feet.

For now, they just put everything into a wild soft pile, since they’ll still be adding three more beds worth of bedding soon.

Midnight is the easier of the two teens to wake up, as she immediately notices Winter’s fidgeting and pats her on the head with slow movements born from both exhaustion and habit. She breathes deeply and yawns as she gets up, grabbing her minimal pillows and blanket to usher them to Crystal’s room. 

It takes a bit of caution to get past the things that were left on the floor in the dark, but not too long thankfully.

Crystal whines as she’s woken up until Summer pinches her nose, forcing her to actually move from her cocoon. She doesn’t fully register what’s going on even as she’s pulled to the living room with her bedding. Midnight is already there with Winter’s stuff as well, giving them a small mountain of stuff to make into a nest of sorts.

“Hmm… A fort seems like a bit too much right now… We’ll just have to burrow in.” Summer arranges them to work for that with Midnight’s help while Winter keeps Crystal from toppling over. Crystal isn’t the type of person who can wake up in the middle of the night and function properly, unless something startles her awake.

It’s… kind of funny, really, Winter muses with a small, rare smile.

That musing ends once the others finish making the pile into something a bit more maneuverable. Summer beckons them, and helps get Winter get situated, then herself as Midnight handles Crystal.

Eventually, all of them are huddled in their softest blankets. Midnight and Crystal are curled around the two younger as if to make them feel as secure as possible, and it works. 

It’s warm.

“Summer?” Said twin looks down at the other, who hugs her tighter. “I love you.”

She smiles, and closes her eyes. “I love you too, Winter.

Here, there is no fighting. Maybe someday there will be, but for now, it’s the four of them huddled together with soft joy and contentment. Tomorrow will see Nyx home, and she’ll softly talk about how glad she is that we’re here and tell stories and say that just today they can sleep in. Crystal will jokingly complain that Midnight uses all the water, while Midnight says that Crystal needs to stop leaving her shoes everywhere. They’ll see the twins though, and smile.

That’s what the twins look forward to the most.


End file.
